kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Backyardigans episodes
There’s a List of Backyardigans episodes on Nickelodeon From October 11, 2003 to December 16, 2010. Season 1 (2003-2004) #Knights are Brave and Strong October 11, 2003 #The Yeti October 12, 2003 #Pirate Treasure October 13, 2003 #The Heart of the Jungle October 14, 2003 #Secret Mission October 18, 2003 #Riding the Range October 19, 2003 #The Key to the Nile October 20, 2003 #The Snow Fort October 21, 2003 #It’s Great to Be a Ghost October 25, 2003 #Viking Voyage November 1, 2003 #The Quest for the Flying Rock February 21, 2004 #Surf’s Up April 25, 2004 #Race to the Tower of Power July 18, 2004 #Castaways September 19, 2004 #Cave Party September 20, 2004 #High Tea September 21, 2004 #Eureka! September 22, 2004 #Polka Palace Party September 23, 2004 #Monster Detectives October 31, 2004 #Race Around the World November 22, 2004 Season 2 (2005-2007) #21 Mission to Mars October 16, 2005 #22 Samurai Pie October 17, 2005 #23 Whodunit? October 18, 2005 #24 The Legend of the Volcano Sisters October 19, 2005 #25 Swamp Creature October 20, 2005 #26 Scared of You October 23, 2005 #27 The Secret of Snow December 15, 2005 #28 Special Delivery February 14, 2006 #29 Horsing Around March 19, 2006 #30 Movers of Arabia March 20, 2006 #31 Cops and Robots March 21, 2006 #32 Save the Day March 22, 2006 #33 Sinbad Sails Alone March 23, 2006 #34 Into the Deep June 29, 2006 #35 International Super Spy September 17, 2006 #36 Best Clowns in Town September 24, 2006 #37 Tale of the Mighty Knights January 15, 2007 #38 Catch That Butterfly January 16, 2007 #39 A Giant Problem January 17, 2007 #40 Newsflash January 18, 2007 Season 3 (2007-2008) #41 Fly Girl February 1, 2007 #42 To the Center of the Earth March 7, 2007 #43 Who Goes There? April 4, 2007 #44 Blazing Paddles April 11, 2007 #45 Le Master of Disguise April 18, 2007 #46 What’s Bugging You? May 12, 2007 #47 Chichen Itza Pizza June 6, 2007 #48 Pirate Camp June 13, 2007 #49 Front Page News June 27, 2007 #50 The Great Dolphin Race July 4, 2007 #51 Match on Mt. Olympus August 11, 2007 #52 Ranch Hands From Outer Space January 12, 2008 #53 Caveman’s Best Friend January 13, 2008 #54 The Two Musketeers January 14, 2008 #55 Garbage Trek January 15, 2008 #56 Robin Hood the Clean February 27, 2008 #57 The Masked Retriever April 24, 2008 #58 Mighty Egg Sitters June 5, 2008 #59 Escape From Fairytale Village July 10, 2008 #60 We’re in Pirate Mars August 14, 2008 Season 4 (2008-2010) #61 The Funnyman Boogeyman October 26, 2008 #62 The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve December 7, 2008 #63 Robot Rampage February 8, 2009 #64 Catch That Train February 9, 2009 #65 Attack of the 50 Foot Worman February 10, 2009 #66 Dragon Express February 11, 2009 #67 Flower Power February 12, 2009 #68 Follow the Feather March 1, 2009 #69 Break Out March 2, 2009 #70 Los Galacticos March 3, 2009 #71 For the Love of Socks March 4, 2009 #72 The Flipper March 5, 2009 #73 Elephant on the Run April 23, 2009 #74 The Magic Skateboard May 17, 2009 #75 Super Team Awesome! May 28, 2009 #76 Pablor and the Acorns November 5, 2009 #77 The Big Dipper Diner February 25, 2010 #78 The Amazing Splashinis July 22, 2010 #80 Tale of the Not So Nice Dragon December 16, 2010